Better Them Than Us
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: Gwen wins the alien movie challenge along with a different contestant that's not Trent. This not only saves Trent and Gwen's relationship but it also causes two other contestants to be voted off in place of a different pair. Part of the 'Total Drama Underdog' saga.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything within the franchise. I only own a DVD copy of season one.

Better Them Than Us

"You said we were supposed to take the eggs!" Trent yelled up at Chris, who was up in a helicopter over the three remaining contestants.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that I did." The host flipped a switch on his dashboard and the two containers held under the helicopter dropped to the ground.

"Move!" Called out Duncan. All three jumped to the nearest safe spot while Chef ran for cover.

As they leaped for safety, Duncan collided with Trent by accident. "Dude!" Trent called out as he was knocked away.

The two containers made contact with the ground, a mass of green slime exploded. Before he could get splattered, Chris shut the door to his helicopter and let the slime hit it instead of him.

Once the explosion ended, the three contestants got up. When they regrouped, they noticed that green slime was all over Trent while Duncan and Gwen were slime free. "Am I out?" Trent asked Gwen.

"I think so." Gwen said with a tone of confusion.

"Where are the eggs?" Duncan questioned, looking around for the challenge objectives.

"Over there!" Gwen pointed over to Chef, who was lying on the ground with a board leaning over him. An egg sat at the top, rocking so lightly that any further movement underneath would make it fall and break.

"I got this one!" Duncan claimed, running over to snatch up the egg.

As Duncan went to retrieve the egg, Gwen reached to her neck. She felt the absence of an important accessory. "Hey, where's my necklace? It's gone."

Helping out his girlfriend, Trent glanced around the area for a necklace shaped like a blender. "There!" The necklace was hanging precariously at the edge of a grate, looking like it would fall. Before Gwen could make a move, Trent ran forward towards the grate.

Duncan was closer and closer to the egg.

Trent neared the grate.

The alien egg rocked slightly.

The necklace slid a little more.

The delinquent was almost there.

The musician was as close as the delinquent was.

With a rock too hard to keep the egg balanced, the egg fell off the edge.

The blender's weight bringing down the necklace, the necklace fell into the grate.

Extending his arms out, Duncan dove to reach out to the egg.

Reaching one arm forward, Trent dove to catch the necklace.

Duncan caught the egg in his hands and it didn't break. He smiled victoriously.

Trent's fingers grabbed onto the necklace's chain and he pulled it back out of the grate. He sighed a breath of relief.

Seeing her necklace recovered, Gwen gasped joyously.

(Confessional)

Duncan- "Just goes to show how good at this game I am."

Trent- "Just goes to show how good of a boyfriend I can be. I'd do anything for Gwen."

Gwen- "This may sound girly but I loved that Trent retrieved my necklace for me. He's a great guy."

(End confessionals)

Trent returned to Gwen with the necklace. He handed it to her. "Thanks." She told him. Looking from her necklace to Trent, a thought occurred. "Here, I want you to have it. You could use some good luck." She placed the necklace around his neck.

At that moment, Duncan walked up with the egg tucked under his arm. "I don't see any other alien eggs so I guess this means I win the challenge."

Chris parachuted down to them. "Duncan's right. There aren't any other alien eggs so it looks like Duncan's the only one that wins. Too bad for you losers." The host chuckled at their misfortune.

Both Trent and Gwen looked around. There just had to be at least one more egg around. There was no way they were letting Chris gloat over them. Over where Chef was brooding, Trent noticed something. "Hey, Gwen. I think you might still win after all." Wondering what he meant, Gwen looked to him. Pointing a finger at what he found, he saw the two remaining alien eggs still intact.

"Yes!" Gwen cheered, running over to grab them. Chef glared at her as she picked them up. "Guess I'm not a loser huh Chris?" Both Duncan and Chris were baffled, they were enjoying the fact that there were losers in their presence so that shocked them. They didn't see it but behind them, Trent smirked in victory. Getting up, Chef towered over Gwen to grab her and make her lose but she ran off before he could. She stopped at the group then handed one of the eggs to Trent. "Here, even though you're out, you can at least prove you still got one."

Trent smiled gratefully for the egg. "Thank you very much."

Gwen glanced over to Duncan. "Race you back to the trailers Duncan." She took off with Trent on her heels.

"Hey, no fair, I won the challenge fair and square." Duncan called after them, running to race them back to home base.

"Aw, and I was having fun mocking them. You couldn't have clumsily broke them. How could you not know they were right there?" Chris lectured to Chef as he walked up to his partner-in-crime.

"The challenge is over isn't it? Now give me my paycheck!" Chef demanded angrily.

Chris gulped in fear of Chef's wrath. "I'll… I'll have to get back to you on that." Turning on his heel, Chris sprinted off to end the challenge back at the trailers. Chef sneered angrily at the fact Chris was weaseling his way out of giving him his money, again.

Everyone was gathered at the trailers, still covered in the slimy goop. They all, sans Geoff and Bridgette who were making out, were unhappy at losing the challenge. Heather was even unhappier because she had lost her wig. Their attitudes changed when they saw the final two plus one return at a fast pace.

The delinquent and the goth took the chance to catch their breath. While they did, Chris joined them.

"Congrats to our two victors, Duncan and Gwen!" He announced in front of the cast. Meanwhile, Trent took his egg and sat down next to the passionate couple. "Duncan and Gwen will be picking their teams at the next challenge and they'll also be captaining the teams they choose as well."

"Come again?" Duncan asked the host to repeat.

Chris chuckled. "Nice twist huh? Anyway, there's an elimination tonight. A double elimination actually!" The cast gasped. "You'll be voting off two people so if I were you, I'd think about which two you want gone while you clean up. All of you stink of alien slime." Chris walked off, leaving the cast speechless. They all were used to eliminating one person at a ceremony but this time they had to eliminate two? Taking Chris's suggestion for once, they all got up and went to the showers to wash off and think.

(Gilded Chris Ceremony)

All fourteen castmates sat on the bleachers in front of the stage where Chris walked up in a light blue tuxedo as if they were actually at an awards show.

"Welcome to the Gilded Chris Ceremony. Instead of voting beforehand, you'll be voting right here and right now. Under your seats are electronic voting devices with everyone's faces listed on them, all you have to do to place your vote is to check off the box next to the eliminated contestant of your choosing. In tonight's case, you'll have to press two. I'd also like to mention no cheating by peeking at your neighbors' devices otherwise that will mean disqualification. Now vote!" Chris explained before gesturing for them to do their task.

Beeps sounded out as each contestant pressed two of the available selections. A pad set before Chris on a podium tallied the votes and he immediately got the results.

"The votes are in. Chef, the Gilded Chrises please." Chris beckoned to the large man. Chef emerged on stage with twelve Gilded Chris statues in his arms. In addition, he was also wearing a dress. The contestants snickered in amusement while others full out laughed. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you are safe but if you don't you'll take the Walk of Shame and you will take a ride in the Lame-o-sine. The Gilded Chris goes to Duncan and Gwen, who were today's victors." The names announced, Chef begrudgingly threw them their awards.

"Leshawna,"

"Lindsay,"

She caught her name but she wasn't fast enough to catch the award thrown at her and it hit her head.

"DJ,"

"Harold,"

"Beth,"

The mentioned castmate as well as her best friend cheered in happiness that they were both staying for another chance.

"Trent,"

Knowing that they were both safe, he and Gwen shared a smile.

"Izzy,"

The crazy girl did not take kindly to being addressed as that. "E-scope! My name is E-scope!" She barked at Chris. Though she was easily distracted when she was given an award.

"Yeah, whatever, E-scope"

"Geoff,"

"Bridgette,"

Relieved that they wouldn't be separated, the blondes smiled at each other, holding up their Gilded Chris to show them they were safe.

"Three of you left and one Gilded Chris. Who's getting it?" Chris asked rhetorically.

The only three castmates left without a Gilded Chris were Owen, Heather, and Justin. Owen and Justin gasped. Still fawning over the hunk, Beth and Lindsay wrapped their arms around both of Justin's. Heather had a feeling that she would be in the bottom since everyone knew how she played the game now so she expected this and scowled.

"The final Gilded Chris goes to…"

…

…

…

…

"Justin!"

The two girls fawning over him squealed happily as he lifted up his arm to take his award.

"Me?" Owen asked, clearly hurt by the gesture of being eliminated the first of the season. "But why?"

Izzy was unhappy with this as she frowned. "No way! Owen shouldn't be eliminated. If anybody should be eliminated it's Justin!" She pointed at the model with contempt.

"Hey!" Justin shot back, not fond of the idea of being booted.

Heather stood up and glared at her enemies. "Oh sure, gang up and eliminate me when this whole thing starts over again. Very predictable, people!"

(Confessional)

Duncan- "I won the challenge so I don't have to worry about me. Now I just need to figure out who to vote for. As much as I want to eliminate Geoff and Bridgette so they stop sucking face in front of me, I'm going to have to go with Owen. Dude's great and all but now that his dietary stuff is messed up, I don't want the restroom unavailable because of what might happen with him around. As for who else, I'll have to think about it."

Izzy (E-scope)- "Justin is going, no doubt about it. He's a liar and I know it. Trust me, you don't want him around for long. He'll just stab you in the back. Also, bye-bye Heather!" She waved cheekily.

Leshawna- "Do you really need to ask me? Heather, hello! I also need someone else but I just don't know who."

(End confessionals)

Owen hugged his friends one-by-one. "I'll miss all of you guys. Except Heather, she's really mean."

"I'm going with you, doofus!" Heather snapped at him.

"Aw, really?" Owen whined like a little kid.

Chris decided time was up. "Owen, Heather, time to go." While Owen willingly walked, Chef was forced to pick up Heather to escort her.

"Have Heather leave first! That way she'll officially rank last!" Beth called out to Chef.

"I'll be back and I will destroy all of you. You'll see!" Heather shouted as Chef carried her further away.

When they arrived at the limo, Chef roughly tossed Heather in the back seat. Owen squeezed in after her. Chef slammed the door shut and the limo left the premises.

Chris watched as the contestants sat in silence awaiting further instructions while also silently mourning Owen's elimination even though they did vote for him. "What teams will be formed? Will Izzy get revenge for Owen by eliminating Justin? How will things roll now that everyone got rid of a common enemy? Will Geoff and Bridgette stop making out after this close call? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!"

_Okay, so the Total Drama Underdog saga isn't exactly complete like I said it was. There may be one or two more parts to it._


End file.
